My Bloody Valentine
by moodiful819
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Konoha and Sasuke's back. What will this mean for Sakura and what does his gift have to do with Konoha's future? Gore and angst. Sasusaku Narusaku slight Kakasaku [Dark] Review. Please and thank you.


Well, Valentine's Day was coming up and I was listening to my ipod when this song came up and a plot bunny mauled me. Well, now you know the story behind this songfic. R&R.

Revised to make reading easier.

------

Key: "talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Phone conversation on the other side/ flashback._

_------_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Good Charlotte.**

**

* * *

**

My Bloody Valentine

_Oh, my love, please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life…_

It was Valentine's Day in Konoha. The day had started out with bright sunshine—not a cloud in the sky—but a storm came out of nowhere and began its downpour. The happy couples out that day sought shelter from the rain, running for the cover of overhangs and buildings, unaware of the lone figure watching them all.

Drip.

Drip.

Rainwater fell from a strand of wet hair, its fall rippling the small pool by his foot. A gloved hand reached into his pocket. He retrieved an object. Flipping it open, his fingers danced on the keypad and placed it by his ear, the sounds of the rain fading to the background until all he could hear was his breathing and the ringing of the phone.

The person on the other side picked up, a yawn was heard. _"Hello?"_

He panted into the phone.

"_Hello?" _Her voice was nervous. _"That's it, I'm hanging up."_

"Wait!"

A silence floated between them.

"_Who is this?"_

"I did it, Sakura. I took care of everything. Orochimaru, Itachi, Naruto, everything."

"_Sasuke? You're back?! Wait, Naruto?"_

"I took care of everything, Sakura. Nothing can stop us now. We can finally be together."

"_Sasuke? W-what did you do to Naruto?" _

Sasuke smiled as the rain drenched his back, black clothing clinging to him like a second skin as he drummed his fingers on the tile roof under him, blood mixing with the rain. "There's a present for you. Just look on your doorstep."

"_Oh!"_

Sakura let the phone down gently and opened her front door. She found a black box with a blue ribbon on her doorstep. She picked up the box and closed the door behind her.

"_Open it."_

Sakura set the box on her carpet floor. She gingerly pulled the ribbon, hearing the satin strands shift against each other. She let her hands rest on the lid, lifting it up and peered inside.

Inside was a white card with a crudely cut red heart, the words '_I love you_' written in black ink, contrasting boldly with the red. She smiled and opened the card.

"Be mine. Happy Valentine's Day." she read to herself, her smile growing wider when she noticed something. She let her fingers skate to a red blotch on the white paper.

'_Ink? No, this is…' _

"Blood."

She removed her eyes from the card and looked into the box. A flash of lightening crossed the sky and she gasped.

Inside the box was a heart, traces of flesh and bones in small specks dotting the heart and box, arteries lying limply in a pool of red life.

Sakura rushed to grab the phone and placed it by her ear, her lip and voice quivering as she spoke. "S-Sasuke?"

"_Did you like it?"_

"Sasuke, what did you do?"

"_I killed him."_

"Who?" And she could practically see the satisfied smile on his face when he spoke.

"_Naruto."_

_I ripped out his throat  
And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry_

A choked sob erupted from her throat. _"What? Why?" _

Sasuke's expression changed from pleased to worried. "Sakura, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"…"

"What's wrong, Sakura? Aren't you happy? We can finally be together!"

"…"

"Sakura?"

_When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time_

There was no answer. She had dropped the phone on the floor.

Sakura curled into a ball, her pink hair fanning out under her as she sobbed into her knees.

"_Naruto…"  
_

_Singing..._

_Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_

Sasuke stared at the phone alarmedly and held it to his ear, the sound of her muffled sobs and erratic breathing coming through clearly. He spoke, trying to keep the hurt and anxiety from his voice.

"Sakura, don't cry. Please don't cry. You don't know what you do to me when I cry. Please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we can start a new life. We'll get married and you can be Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke like we always dreamed of! Yeah, I dreamed of it too. I always dreamed of the two of us in the manor, our kids playing in the backyard as we watched. I know I don't know much about anything, I know I don't know wrong from right, but you have to know, Sakura; all I know is that I love you tonight."

And the line went dead, the phone call ending with the dial tone echoing into the night.

_There was...  
Police and flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read "a lover died"  
No tell-tale heart was left to find_

The next morning, the headlines were all the same as Anbu and the Gondaime stood outside the residence of Uzumaki Naruto. Tsunade looked at the newspaper in her hands and glared hatefully at the front-page news. Tsunade noticed the shadow cast over her back.

"Tsunade-sama, you have to come see this."

She nodded at the Anbu officer, casting the paper aside and going into the residence. The rustling of the rose bush near the apartment was not lost on her as the sun lighted the sky, bathing the newspaper headline in light.

**A lover slain: Uzumaki Naruto, beloved friend, Kyuubi container, and jounin dies at age 23.**

-

-

Tsunade stepped into the threshold of the apartment door, noting every detail of her friend's apartment. She lifted her foot to avoid the spilled stack of papers and made her way down the small hallway. She came upon two Anbu officers, watching them nod and giving them the same. They stepped aside and opened to the door for her to enter and what she saw inside would be one of five things that would haunt her until the day she died. The first was the death of her little brother, second was the death of Dan, and the third would be the mutilated body of Uzumaki Naruto.

Tsunade stared at the disheveled room, noting the blood splatter on the wall. A flash of light brought her from her reverie and she looked at the source, a jounin with a camera, collecting evidence from the crime scene.

Tsunade walked to the bedside, careful not to disturb anything. She stared down at the bed, noting every detail as her mouth drew into a grim line, her eyes swimming with emotions that threatened to spill out. _'You must be strong for your people, Tsunade, they need you now more than ever,' _she thought, her eyes distant as she looked upon the body of one of her dear friends.

Uzumaki Naruto lay in his bed, his cerulean eyes glazed over and unfocused. Her eyes scanned his body starting at his feet. His covers were spilling onto the floor, blood covering the white sheet. His legs were bent like he tried to sit up or defend himself before his death. His arms lay at his sides; his windpipe was missing and lying on his table, undoubtedly thrown there judging by the bloodstain it left on the wall.

She stared at his face, noting the expressions left there. His face was etched with shock, surprise, and pain, but it wasn't one of physical agony, but deeper…_emotionally._

'_Come on, Baa-chan! You're no fun._'

She smiled sadly as his voice echoed in the deep recesses of her mind. She'd never see his idiotic grin anymore. Her heart clenched in pain and turned her head, about to look away when she noticed something.

"Where's his heart?" she asked, noting the gaping hole in his ribcage. The camera-wielding jounin shrugged his shoulders. She nodded in thanks and walked over to the dresser as the jounin took pictures of the red smudges contrasting with the white window frame.

She stood the dresser, taking in the numerous photos resting on the wood. Some were of Team 7, old and new, some were of the rookie nine and Team Gai, one was of Kiba and Hinata's wedding, and in the middle was his favorite photo, taken at Kiba and Hinata's wedding. Naruto was in a tux and Sakura was in a beautiful green dress, her long hair piled into a messy bun on her head as they danced together. Their eyes were alight with joy, but something was wrong. Tsunade stared at the photo.

The frame had been opened; broken glass glittering in the lights of the apartment, but that wasn't it. The picture had been torn; Naruto was gone from the picture frame and resting in shreds amongst the broken glass. She dragged her eyes back to the picture to see her pupil smiling in the picture, a bloody circle around her face, on the photo written in blood was one word.

_Mine._

Tsunade stared at the photo, her brows furrowing. "Tsunade-sama! We've found something!" She turned to the Anbu officer standing beside the bed. She walked over to the bed, opposite the man.

"What is it?"

"Put your hand over the wound to his chest." She did and her eyes widened. She looked to the Anbu officer.

"We were searching the body when we found the faint chakra signature."

Tsunade narrowed her gaze. "It could only belong to one man." A flash of lightening shot through the sky and bathed her face in its light, the lights flickering before bathing the room in darkness. A storm was approaching.

-

-

_When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time_

The funeral was held three days after the headlines appeared. The rain had refused to let up as all of Konoha turned out for the ceremony. Shikamaru and Chouji comforted Ino as she cried as Kiba soothed his pregnant wife. Tenten sobbed as Neji comforted her, his eyes floating from his old friend in the casket to the pink-haired woman sitting stoically in her chair, the dark circles under her eyes signaling nights of lost sleep.

Tsunade stood on the wooden platform and placed her hands on the sides, bracing herself.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming out here today. As you all know, a dear friend of mine—of all of us has passed away." She let her gaze stray to the open casket, his face serene. A tear fell from her eye and she turned to the people.

"He was a bratty punk when he was little, always asking for bigger and better missions—and ramen. He wouldn't let us forget that." The audience chuckled.

Her speech continued, but the words were lost on Sakura. She stared into her lap, her eyes distant as porcelain hands fumbled with black fabric, the memory that night whirling around her mind. A hissing sound brought her from her thoughts and she looked up to see the Kazekage.

"Gaara?"

The Kazekage looked at her, turquoise clashing with beryl before he placed his hand on her shoulder, their eyes never separating. She smiled at the wordless exchange.

"Thank you."

Gaara nodded and stepped onto the podium.

_  
Singing... _

Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight 

The rest of the ceremony flew by without her. She hadn't even realized that people had stopped talking until she felt herself being lifted from her seat. She looked at Kiba, then Neji as they led her near the podium, following a small lineup. She looked around her. Four people stood with her, all encased in black fabric.

The citizens of Konoha all began approaching the five, each offering condolences; false sympathy and fake smiles from some, sympathetic words and sad smiles through choked sobs from others. She shook hands numbly with the people before her and studied the faces of the others.

First was Tsunade, her face was fraught with anxiety, but Sakura ignored it and moved on. Beside her was Jiraiya, looking older than he ever had before, his face set with a quiet despair. Iruka nodded at the people, his face holding a smile that was steadily chipping away and becoming harder to maintain. She looked beside her to their old teacher. Kakashi had forgone the mask for the occasion. He'd later say he'd felt he owed it to him. His face was creased with a guilt and sadness that seemed old and growing steadily with each passing second.

The air around the five of them was heavy and she felt like she was set in a world separated from them all, the sounds and sights of the other world muffled. She felt arms wrap around her body and a head buried in her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura."

It was Kakashi, a man who would rarely show real emotion and where loving gestures seemed foreign to him, but it was him holding her at Naruto's funeral.

'_Naruto…'_

The gesture broke the barrier and brought realization with its destruction.

"Oh god, he's really dead," she uttered. "He's really dead." And she twisted in her teacher's grip, walking the two of them to the open casket.

She looked inside, her eyes watering as she brushed a stray blonde lock from his peaceful face. "Naruto…"

Her hand moved to his cheek, brushing against the cold skin. Her hand trembled as she withdrew her hand. "Naruto…"

A tear fell onto his cheek, landing on tanned skin before sliding off and disappearing into the casket.

She watched the lid close and the ropes of the pulley lower him into the ground. A low thud was heard and she looked into the ground to see a closed wooden box resting at the bottom. Something within her broke.

"Naruto!"

She launched herself from Kakashi's grip, reaching for the body of her lover. His eye widened and he tackled her to the ground. "Sakura, get a hold of yourself!"

"Let go of me, Kakashi! Naruto! Naruto!!!"

She clawed at the ground, dirt and grass staining their clothes and embedding themselves in her nails, mixing with her blood, but she could care less. "Naruto! I'm coming! Kakashi, let go of me! Naruto!" she screamed, hair disheveled in the struggle as her hand waved in the space above the casket.

'_Almost there!'_ she thought, pictures of Naruto's smile playing in her head.

"No!" screamed Kakashi, wrenching Sakura away from the grave, sending the two of them toppling into the dirt.

"Naruto…" she whined. "Why?!"

And Kakashi pulled her against his sitting body, rubbing soothing circles against her skin and whispering words of comfort as tears fell from her eyes, unaware of the ones trained on them.

This would be the fourth.

-

-

Ripples were sent into the growing puddles in the streets as Tsunade marched towards the Uchiha mansion, six Anbu members close behind. She pushed her way past the gates and looked to the masked people behind. She nodded, garnering a similar response from them before they disappeared into the surrounding area.

She walked down the walkway. She was only five feet from the main house when she saw a man standing in the rain, his hair shielding his eyes. "Sasuke…" she whispered.

She watched him lift his head at his name, the hollow, haunted look in his eyes startling her. She cleared her throat.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are under arrest for the murder of Uzumaki Naruto."

"I don't understand."

"You don't understand what? You murdered your best friend in cold blood. You're no better than your brother for killing your friend for the Mangekyou Sharingan."

Sasuke looked up, his eyes mirroring his confusion as he cocked his head and blinked his eyes owlishly. "Mangekyou? Why would I want that? I already killed Itachi."

Tsunade was taken aback, not only at his response, but the child-like confusion that he said it with.

"You didn't kill him for the Mangekyou?"

Sasuke shook his head before grabbing his head, his fingers buried in his hair. "I don't understand! Why?!"

Tsunade regarded him warily. "Why what?"

He looked up at her, their eyes meeting. Sadness flickered over his eyes. "Why won't she like me?"

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke sighed, dropping his arms in his despair. "Why won't she like me? I killed Orochimaru; I killed my brother; I came back like she wanted me to—I even told her I loved her. She wanted to hear that for so long and I wanted to tell her for so long, but then I saw her with the dobe. I got rid of him so he would stop bothering her and we could finally be together, but she still doesn't like me. Why?"

Tsunade stared at him, not noticing him as he grabbed her shoulders, shaking them. "Why won't she like me?! Why did she fall for the idiot when I loved her?! She was supposed to be mine!" he said, tears of frustration in his eyes. The Anbu officers appeared, wrenching him off the Hokage and placing chakra-draining cuffs around his wrists and ankles. They pushed him.

"Alright Uchiha, move along."

_Tonight... _

He dropped you off I followed him home  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you 

He walked numbly, memories of that night swimming through his mind.

'I'm finally back in Konoha and just in time for Valentine's Day. Who should I visit first? Dobe? Sensei? No, they can wait until tomorrow. I have some business to attend to first. I hope she waited. Now I can finally tell her.' A smile played on Sasuke's lips.

"Sakura…"

_He honed in on her chakra signature and perched in a tree across from her apartment. He smiled. _

'_There she is. Oh, dobe's there with her. I was planning on meeting up with him tomorrow, but I guess he can find out today.' He was about to make his presence known when he noticed something. He watched as Naruto lowered his head to Sakura's, taking her lips with his in a gentle kiss. _

_Sadness, anger, and hurt coiled in his stomach as he watched them. They separated and he watched Naruto give her a wave goodbye before she closed the door and he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Sasuke's hands balled into fists, his knuckles white. "Naruto…" he growled, black spinning wildly in a sea of red._

_It was an hour to midnight when Sasuke perched outside Naruto's window after following his quarry. He soundlessly opened the window, slipping in like a shadow of the night._

_Naruto felt a breeze slip into the room and opened his eyes. Instead of meeting moonlight like he expected, he saw a shadow. Cerulean orbs focused and he smiled._

"_Teme, you're back!" he exclaimed, throwing his covers from his waist as he sat up. "Man, this is awesome. I can't believe it, man. You missed a lot of stuff. Sakura-chan is going to flip!"_

"_Sakura?"_

_Naruto smiled. "Yeah, we're dating now. It's so great, teme. I'm so lucky." A hand shot out and Naruto grasped it with both hands as a cold sweat broke out on his skin. "Teme?"_

"_Why?" _

_Sasuke stared at his best friend, taking in his features in the pale moonlight. A cloud drifted overhead, obscuring the light, but Sasuke didn't need it. His hand tightened around his friend's throat._

"_Why'd you do it? She was supposed to be mine! I was going to finally tell her!"_

"_Wha?" _

"_After al these years of thinking about her, she—she forgot about me…" _

_Naruto looked at his friend as he felt fear make itself known. _

"_Teme?" _

_Sasuke looked up, his eyes meeting Naruto's. A mix of sadness and regret coiled in his stomach at the flurry of emotion flitting around in his friend's eyes and he felt the hand clasping his throat tighten its hold. _

"_S-Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke looked into his friend's eyes, etching his face into his memory. He tightened his grip on his friend's windpipe, the sounds of choking and coughing ringing in the room. A tear escaped his eyes. "I'm sorry, Naruto."_

_Naruto's eyes widened in shock of his words, but he felt his windpipe leave his body, leaving only one feeling in his body. _

_Betrayal._

_-_

_-_

_  
Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight _

Steps echoed through the concrete halls, the lights above flickered on and off above her head. She turned right and paused in front of the two Anbu members stationed outside of the door at the end of the hall.

"Is he in there?"

They nodded and stepped aside for her entrance, the door creaking shut.

Sasuke hung limply against the wall, wincing as the light hit his face. "You have a visitor," said the Anbu officer outside the door. He lifted his head wearily and his breath caught in his throat.

"Sakura…"

Sakura grabbed the chair from the wall and sat in it, regarding him calmly. "Hello Uchiha Sasuke."

He blinked in surprise.

"What, surprised I left off the –kun?" she sneered.

"No, it's just…you've never been so formal with my name," he admitted sheepishly.

"Well, a lot has changed since you left—even more so in this week alone."

Sasuke looked down. "I…see…"

Silence passed between them and Sasuke fidgeted in his shackles, the metal clinking against the stone wall of his enclosure. "Why?"

The question caught him off-guard. "What?"

"Why?" she repeated.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side. "Nani?"

In a flash, she had his shirt collar in her hand as she held him against the wall. "Why'd you kill him, Sasuke? Why'd you kill Naruto?!"

Sasuke's face fell into the face of a child who was being reprimanded. "I thought you'd like it."

"What?"

Sasuke looked up. "Remember when we were genin? We used to always mess with Kakashi-sensei," he laughed. Noting her displeased face, he stopped. "Anyway, you always asked me out and I'd say no and Naruto would ask you and you hated it. You'd hit him so hard," he said, glowing in the memory of happier days. Sasuke's lips played a sad smile as he spoke.

"I was finally coming back. After so many years, I was finally coming back. I was going to tell you so many things. How much I missed you all, how Orochimaru did so many things—awful things—but there was one thing I wanted to tell you most of all," he smiled.

Sakura released his collar and sat in the chair, crossing her legs and entwining her fingers in front of her knee. "Well?"

He looked up, a childish smile and a pink blush on his face. "I love you, Sakura-chan. I waited years to tell you and I had finally gotten the chance to tell you."

His mood darkened and his figure trembled with fury.

"But then I saw you with him. You were kissing on your doorstep. I waited for years, waiting until I killed Itachi so we could be safe enough to do that, but you forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"See!"

Sakura scooted her chair, surprised she'd moved it at his outburst. His head hung and he let out a sigh.

"You forgot about me. I thought about you when I was away. I never stopped thinking about you, but you forgot me. You left me for that bastard and I thought, if I got rid of him, you'd remember how much you loved me."

He looked up expectantly at Sakura. "Do you remember now, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura trembled with fury in her chair. "You killed him because you thought I'd _love_ you again if you did?"

"Uh-huh! So do you?"

She snapped her gaze up. "You…_monster_…you should've never come back. I was finally _happy._ For the first time since you left, I was happy and you took that away from me and you expect me to love you?"

He tugged eagerly at his chains. "So do you?"

She stared at him in disbelief before looking at him through narrowed eyes, venom dripping off each of her words as tears welled in her eyes. "Why don't you do us all a favor and go to hell where you belong?"

"But Sakura-chan, I"—

"Don't use my name so familiarly. Don't even talk to me, Uchiha. You're dead to me."

"But Sakura, I"--

"_I hate you."_

The door slammed shut and Tsunade watched her pupil mutter a quick greeting as she walked away from the cell, a tear shimmering in the light as it fell. Tsunade looked to the Anbu member by the door and motioned her head to the door.

"How is he?"

The Anbu officer shook his head and looked at the door. "He's pretty messed up. I guess after being with Orochimaru, he lost his sanity. He goes into these _moods_. One minute, he's acting like a child; next thing you know, he's trying to kill you. It's like he lost something that was essential for his humanity."

Tsunade nodded grimly as she watched her pupil disappear down a hallway, muffled words floating through the metal door.

"Sakura! Don't leave me! Sakura, don't cry. Please don't cry. You don't know what you do to me when I cry. Please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we can start a new life. We'll get married and you can be Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke like we always dreamed of! I know I don't know much about anything, I know I don't know wrong from right, but you have to know, Sakura! All I know is that I love you!"__

Tonight... 

That was the fifth.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
